Plasma Kids
by ThisIsMyParadise02
Summary: How would you feel, if your dad ran an organization that stole people's Pokémon and set them free? How would you feel to be known as the rich kids in school? How would you feel if you had a lot of people who were looking out for you every where you went and made sure your father's rules were followed? You probably never will. But Heatherjanet, Jay, and Nick Harmonia do.
1. Chapter 1

Heatherjanet ran on the wet grass. It was pouring outside, and her Sawsbuck didn't come to give her a ride home, like it normally did. "Jay, wait up! Dad's gonna be furious with you, if I'm late!" She yelled at her twin brother, who was bounding ahead. He stopped and waited for her. She caught up in no time, and they were a few feet away from their gate, until they realized their little brother wasn't with them.

"Uh-oh," Jay gasped. Heatherjanet screamed in panic. He clasped her mouth. "H! DO NOT YELL! DAD WILL HEAR US!"

Their dad walked out with an umbrella. There he was. N flopping Hamronia, about to lay down the law on his kids for leaving their ten year old little brother at school.

"Uh, where's Nick?" He asked.

Jay and Heatherjanet looked at each other with worry. "He's at school…." Jay said.

N looked repulsed, "I'd expect better of you two. You're thirteen! Show some responsibility for once. That's all I ask of you."

He brought them inside. "Your mom said she'd get your brother." He put his phone to the side.

The castle door suddenly barged open. There was a boy who looked about ten breathing heavily and was soaking wet.

N picked up his phone and glared at Jay and Heatherjanet. "Nevermind."


	2. Birthday Surprise

Jay shot straight up in his bed and yawned. He put on his glasses and got dressed, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked older than he really was. _Dang, I look seventeen, _he thought, shockingly. He ran downstairs, to see his little brother and dad sitting at the table. His sister came running down the stairs. She looked fourteen. The age they were.

N put their breakfast on the table. Breakfast went on as usual, until their dad shared some news. "Your mother wants to see you two today," he said. Their mother was a sore subject for Jay. Nick and Heatherjanet got along with her, and so did N, but he didn't. He didn't like her for leaving. Even though she _had _to for scientific research.

Jay bit his lip. "Don't be such a _baby, _Jay! Why can't you just forgive her like the rest of us have? She left for reasons, and you can't just ignore her. Plus, we're fourteen! We're only four years away from being coronated. Just be more grown up about this," Heatherjanet said, calmly.

Jay didn't know how much longer he could bear hearing his sister talk. She talked to him like that too much. "Will you ever shut up? Not everything's about you, _princess! _I can dislike anyone I want to dislike," He snapped at her.

Her face turned bright red. N and Nick just sat there quietly.

Before he knew it, Jay was standing with his sister, waiting for their mom to stop talking to their dad. Those two were talking for a while. Their mom was wearing her Team Plasma scientist uniform, showing she was just working. Her moss green hair was loose, and her blue glasses were on the edge of her nose. Her name tag had her perfect cursive hand writing, baring her name, Hope.

She walked over to Jay and H. "How are you two?" She asked in her sweet voice. "Great," H replied.

N walked next to their mom. "Guys, we need to tell you something. Sit down."

The twins looked at each other and sat down. "Well?" Jay asked.

"You two weren't born on the same day," Hope said.

Their jaws dropped. H stood up. "So _who's _birthday is it?"

N pointed to Jay. Jay smirked. _Victory, _he thought.


	3. Best Girl-friend (literally)

Nick tapped on his dad's shoulder, ignoring his arguing siblings. "What do you need, Nick?" N asked, sighing. Nick looked down to the floor, "How do you ask a girl out?"

H and Jay stopped fighting and whipped their heads around to their little brother. H smiled, "You treat her nicely and become her friend. Drop hints, but be subtle. PLEASE. Ask her out, and don't be awkward if she rejects you."

Nick smiled and left the house. He knocked on his friend, Delia's, door. Her dad opened the door. Nick greeted him like he always did. "Hey, , can I see Delia?"

Ash smiled, "Delia! Come here!" Delia bounced to her dad, her pitch black hair swinging. "Yeah, Dad?" "Nick's here."

Delia grinned at Nick. "Hey, Nick. Lets go!" At that moment a pillow came flying at Delia's head. She ducked, and it landed in the yard.

"Who threw that?" She yelled. Her older brother and younger sister pointed to her eight year old sister, Brooke. Delia rolled her eyes. "Pikachu, come!" Her Pikachu hopped onto her shoulder and greeted N's Cubchoo.

When they arrived at the park, Nick parked his bike. Delia did the same, as Pikachu walked over with a flower in his paw.

Delia cooed at the Pikachu, as he gave the flower to Cubchoo. Cubchoo giggled and sneezed. Delia put her hands on her hips. "Aw, look at you! Sly little guy!"

Nick laughed nervously. Cubchoo handed him a handfull of flowers, behind him. He grabbed them, and pat Cubchoo's head.

"So, Nick, did you want to say something?" Her brown eyes were sparkling.

"Uh… yeah. Um, will you go out with me?" He smiled and dropped the flowers onto Cubchoo's head, making her sneeze.

Delia beamed. "I've been waiting for you to say that for a year! Of course, Nick! Lets go to my house. My dad's gonna know sooner or later."

They laughed really hard and rode their bikes back to Delia's house.

Delia sat on the couch with Nick. "Dad, I have a boyfriend now!" She smiled at Nick.

Ash sighed loudly. "I suposee I'll allow it."

Nick and Delia smiled really big, "Thanks, Dad!" Delia squeaked.


End file.
